


last night

by fukurouji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oops, They almost have sex, Third Year KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurouji/pseuds/fukurouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Will you believe me if I say I'm in love with you?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Shut up,"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Kageyamaaaaa,"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"What?!"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Answer my question."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Give me a reason why I should."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Because I'm telling the truth, I really am in love with you and I want you. Right now."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>His gaze darkened.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Then prove it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	last night

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in one sitting and I honestly don't know how I did it but really I was just like "hell yeah" when I was done editing this. I just had this sudden idea in my head where Hinata would confess to Kags out of the blue and Kags would just turn into this hot and sexually frustrated dork and idk how that idea suddenly turned into this. But!! For what its worth, I hope you enjoy ~

Tap, tap, tap.

Kageyama was pretty sure the guy beside him was already annoyed at the sound of his pen hitting the pad of his notebook as he tapped it relentlessly for the last ten minutes, using it as a distraction from where his thoughts were suddenly leading to.

It was probably brought by his disinterest in this class and the fact that it was already four in the goddamn afternoon and he was just really dying to get his hands on a volleyball and feel the satisfaction of tossing it just right and seeing it get hit by a spiker and go across the net to land on the other side.

Tap, tap, tap.

_"I can you feel you staring, dumbass. What do you want?"_

"The source of gravity is not mass. It’s energy and momentum, which light certainly has. Of course, regular matter does too.”

Tap, tap, tap.

He looked up just in time to catch his teacher give him a pointed look as she continued with her discussion about gravity and all that crap. He paid her warning no mind, simply stared at one point behind her head, on the blackboard, still tapping his pen, focus still nonexistent.

_Soft, unfamiliar lips moved against his own. Then, something warm and wet were suddenly licking its way through his mouth, his own tongue clashing and wrestling with the other muscle inside him as his hands unconsciously clawed at the air as if to find some leverage. He could only let out a satisfied sigh when he found it - that leverage - his arms snaking around small but toned waist and hands gripping the cloth there - tugging, tugging, screaming, pleading to remove them._

_Just like that, he had the sun trapped against the wall, caged in his arms, and hissing fire at every part of him that he touched._

_That was only part of the proof._

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Will you cut it out?" Kimizuki, the guy beside him, finally hissed.

He chanced a sidelong glance at the spectacled boy, regarding him a flat look and deliberately making a loud tap before stopping.

It didn't escape their teacher's notice, and so Kageyama almost pumped his fists in the air when the bell rang, saving him from another scolding in class.

He just  _had_  to make it through practice and get this day over with.

***

He took a long sip from his water bottle.

Forty minutes into practice and he was already having a hard time breathing and getting his attention to what he was supposed to be doing.

At this point he was surprised that he hadn't tripped on his own feet or become a victim of a killer headshot yet. Though he was 100% sure he would if he kept this - whatever this is - up.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and shut his eyes for a moment.

_Breathe, Tobio._

_In. Out. In. Out._

_Get your shit together._

But then, he remembered, the universe didn't believe in being fair.

He opened his eyes the exact same moment Hinata turned around from the other side of the court; their gazes locked, Kageyama suddenly felt hot, but Hinata, unperturbed, only smiled and walked towards him. He was in slow motion.

"Toss to me, Kageyama-kun."

Was that a demand? Hadn't he been the one who was demanding the previous night? The reason why they had ended up making out and almost fucking in his bedroom at seven in the evening with his mother obliviously making dinner downstairs.

He gulped.

"Are you alright? You look... flushed," the ginger said matter of factly.

Kageyama thought he could only see the little things, the tiny details, when it comes to volleyball. He was wrong. He didn't miss the way Hinata's gaze flickered briefly to his lips before it settled back to his eyes, intense - imploring.

"I'm fine." Was all he said before grabbing the ball from the ginger's hold and taking his place at the side of the net - the setter's spot.

His hand had touched Hinata's. Kageyama's head was spinning.

***

_"Will you believe me if I say I'm in love with you?"_

_"Shut up,"_

_"Kageyamaaaaa,"_

_"What?!"_

_"Answer my question."_

_"Give me a reason why I should."_

_"Because I'm telling the truth, I really am in love with you and I want you. Right now."_

_His gaze darkened._

_"Then prove it."_

Those were the words that echoed in his mind the entire walk home. The memory was still so fresh - so new - so fragile that if he were to speak it out loud to confirm the reality of it, it would break, because it was just too good and impossible to be true.

It was probably why neither of them had mentioned about last night yet. They had met up at the same fork in the road earlier that morning, greeting each other as if nothing happened the previous evening; as if they didn't end up tangled on the ground, catching their breaths, moaning each other's names and sweating and if it wasn't for his mother knocking at his door, calling them for dinner, they would've already been naked and fumbling like the ignorant virgins that they were.

Hinata was just his usual self, and Kageyama wasn't sure if he should be relieved or annoyed because how could someone act so natural about that? Had the idiot done it with somebody else before? And didn't he just tell him that he was in love with him? Was that just a spur of the moment kind of thing? Something that got lost and had faded after a thirty minute dinner with his mother and a game of Mario Kart until 9 PM?

Kageyama refused to believe that idea. That was why he was so bothered and frustrated the entire day. Not paying attention in class; tapping his pen as a distraction and not caring one bit if it annoyed everyone else around him; tossing the ball out of the sidelines  _twice_ ; and now, keeping a careful distance between him and Hinata as they walked home together.

The shorter boy was silent beside him, only humming an unfamiliar song to himself. He thought the raven didn't notice it, but he was peeking up at him from time to time when he thought Kageyama wasn't looking. Warmth bloomed in his stomach.

They were already nearing the shed where they were going to part ways.

_Say something._

He stopped.

Only because he realized the other boy had stopped in his tracks as well and he turned around to completely face the person who had tortured him since the very first time they met in their match during middle school.

They took a step forward at the same time. Then another. And then another. Hinata was just a few centimeters from him. He was looking at Kageyama from under his lashes.

Eyes. Lips. Eyes. Lips.

The taller boy could almost hear the debate in his tiny stubborn head. To kiss or not to kiss?

They were practically breathing in each other's faces now. Since when did Hinata become so quiet?

The setter was surprisingly the first one to break the silence, only because it unsettled him to see Hinata so quiet and serious and so focused outside of the court and at something that wasn't directly about volleyball.

Kageyama leaned his forehead against Hinata's.

"Are you going to pretend again tomorrow that we aren't just about to kiss right now?" He whispered through the small space between them.

The dark didn't dare fight the brightness of the ginger's smile. It never did.

The cool air blew against their skin.

Hinata slid his hands between them to grab either sides of the raven's face gently. He stood on his tiptoes.

He pecked Kageyama softly on the lips, then looked up to answer the question in Kageyama's eyes.

"I got so impatient last night,"

The taller boy chuckled softly. "I didn't notice,"

Hinata hit him lightly on his arm but he was smiling.

"I kind of regret it, you know. I thought I abused the fact that you returned what I felt. I just did what my body told me to do so and I knew it was fast, but I didn't stop. I thought it might have come out the wrong way. It kept me up all night. I realized, it shouldn't have been like that." Hinata said, peering up at Kageyama seriously but with an expression that was so fond and loving that the raven could only nod and tighten his hold on the ginger's waist.

"That's why I wanted to start fresh. Call me sappy or old-fashioned or whatever you like, but I didn't want the memory of my confession to be muddled by these stupid hormones. I'm not saying that I didn't like it. I enjoyed it, actually," he laughed, "but you know, I'm just as nervous as you, Bakayama. This - what we have now - is still so new to me. But the fact that I got this kind of miracle just before we graduate in high school brings back that feeling when I was able to hit your super crazy toss for the first time. It was all  _gwaah_!!!"

Hinata closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled. Kageyama couldn't help but appreciate the sight in front of him and thank God and every saint above for giving him Hinata Shouyou.

"I am so in love with you, Kageyama."

The raven didn't fight the smile forming on his face this time. Nope. Never again.

"You know, for a dumbass like you, you sure do confess so dramatically,"

"Hey!"

The taller boy's laughter got muffled by the orange fluffs of Hinata's hair as he buried his face there.

When he looked back down again at the smaller boy in his arms, he knew the look he gave him was enough to answer and say every overwhelming emotion he was keeping inside.

But he spoke anyway, let his voice travel between them for Hinata to record it in his mind and tuck it somewhere safe in the confines of his heart forever.

"I didn't get to say this last night, but, I’m in love with you too, Hinata."

When their lips met again this time, the kiss was slow, passionate, sure, doubtless.

It felt like the first time.

And they thought,

This is what it should be like - should _always_ be like.

After all, they had all the time in the world. And  _if_  ever time did leave their grasp all of a sudden, they knew what they had now - felt now - was enough to compensate for what was going to be lost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave kudos if you liked this or if you want to share something to help me improve my writing.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr and let's scream over these volleyball dorks together. I'm [fukurouji](http://fukurouji.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> \- Portia


End file.
